I Remember You
by ThatOneWiccan
Summary: The last fews scenes of the hidden world in Toothless’s POV


The haze of the early morning settles over the cascading waterfall. From far below the crust of the earth the cries of dragons could be heard.

'King?' Murmured a sleeping voice, the pure black dragon angled his head to his mate. Her blue eyes peered up at him adoringly, he curled his tail around her. 'How are they?' King looked over at the mismatched black and white hatchlings. Piled together on another rock, they sunned themselves beside the couple.

'Beautiful Light, they're beautiful.' She laughed gently but unfurled herself from the curl of his body and stepped over his tail to curl beside them. He looked over the four of them and rested his chin on his crossed paws. All his life when he thought he was the only dragon of his kind he had always craved family. Light closed her eyes and their hatchlings nestled up to her. His family. He had never had one. But now he did. He curled his tail against his body and his eyes trained on the makeshift tail wing.

He had a vague memory of the young man who had made it. The memory was once clear and bright but had faded from his mind as he grew. He still occasionally flew with his old comrades from his time with the humans, but their riders had also faded. He trained his ears to the hidden world down below, wondering if anyone needed him.

Then he heard a different noise. One that didn't belong in his world. His ears pricked and his pupils dilated. The sea was smooth today, and he could hear something slicing through the water. It wasn't a water dragon. They stayed in the hidden world. So what was it.

A growl built in his chest and woke his family. 'Papa what is it?' His son asked. King got to his feet and peered through the haze that the waterfall created. A long ship approached the edge of the hidden world, he growled again, the scales on his back and head glowing blue as plasma built in his chest. Light and their hatchlings were wide awake now.

'Stay down.' King warned. He had dealt with ships before. The ones that got past his scout dragons were now lying in a heap on the sea floor. Usually they were in fleets, this one was alone. King bunched his legs as the ship got closer. Then launched onto it, it jolted under his weight and he looked down at the passengers. Their were only four. A man, a woman and two children. He melted over the wood and paced them threateningly. The man stood before him the woman and children behind him. They were all holding their breath.

King looked into the mans eyes and faltered. _You look.. familiar.. _he thought. The man had a short scruffy beard and was slim, his hair was long and his eyes were shining green. 'H-Hey Bud. Remember me?' King faltered again. _Remember_ _you? _The man held up his hand, it all came together in King's mind.

'Hiccup! It's you!' Of course, this one shot was based off the movie. Not the book. Hiccup couldn't understand him. Nevertheless King launched at him, 'yes! I remember you!' King began to drag his tongue over his old rider.

'Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!' _Toothless, that's right. I was Toothless before I was King. _

'-he's your fathers friend.' Toothless heard the end of the woman's sentence. _Father? _He looked back at the woman and children and glanced over the woman. Astrid! He looked at the children then between Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup had started his own family. Just like Toothless had with his.

'Toothless I want you to meet someone.' The dragon perked his ears as Astrid ushered the two children forward. 'This is Asta.' He introduced his daughter. 'And Brant.' He introduced his son. Toothless leaned down beside them. Asta had blue eyes and light brown hair. She looked more excited to stand before the dragon then her brother. Asta lifted her hand to Toothless and Hiccup brought his sons hand to his daughters. He cupped both their hands in his and guided them forward. Brant hid behind his hand.

Understanding what he wanted, Toothless pushed his nose in the two kids hands. They tensed briefly before their widened in awe. Toothless lifted his head away. The two kids looking at him in wonder, he jumped back onto the figure head of the boat and found Light and their kids. 'It's alright. These humans won't hurt us.' Light looked unsure. 'Can you get Skye?'

She nodded hesitantly and told their kids to stay out before plummeting into the hidden world. Soon enough she returned with a nadder tailing her.

Toothless turned back to Astrid and Hiccup. His signature from without teeth playing on his face and mischief in his eyes.

Hiccup got the message instantly as skye landed on the boat. Clearly having been caught up by Light. 'Stormfly!' Astrid shouted in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around the dragon who promptly returned the gesture.

'Astrid! You came back!'

Toothless jumped down beside Hiccup and invited him onto his back as Stormfly did the same. Toothless thought briefly about how much it felt natural. Hiccup looked at his daughter who had come over excitedly. Then at Toothless with an unspoken question. The dragon nodded. Hiccup helped his daughter onto him as Astrid did the same for their son.

Soon enough, the dragons were in the air. Toothless even managed to coax Light and his hatchlings to fly with them.

_I remember you Hiccup_. Toothless thought, _I remember this. I miss this. But the world isn't ready for our friendship. We will wait. The dragons in the hidden world will wait until humans are ready. Then we can have this back. We will do things every so often to let you know we're still here. Waiting._


End file.
